How Did We End Up Doing This! NATSU!
by Girl in the Tiger Kimono
Summary: Makarov sends Lucy and the team to a photo shoot. What happens when Natsu signs Lucy, Gray, and himself up for certain pictures without knowing what they are? A whole lotta sour lemons! OOC and LEMON content warning, and threesome warning, maybe continued.
1. Lucy Found Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by Hiro Mashima… the plotline though, that is mine.**

_**A/N: Just a random idea and this may or may not lead to some lemons, aka: for those unknown to that meaning, sex… Not appropriate for those under 18 blah, blah, blah, blah…. Just about no teen listens to the guidelines, so since I did my part please do yours and leave a review for me please, first time writing lemons! **_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

PERVERTED, OLD GEEZER!

Master had sent Team Natsu to a photo shoot for _**Sorcerer Weekly**_. Now I have the photographers, Loke, other guild members from across Fiore, and of course Hibiki and his team flirting madly with me… _Damn!_

Juvia—by some random potion given by a tired and unthinking Mirajane and Levy, no doubt—couldn't and didn't want to have anything to do with her 'Gray-sama'. "If he wants to sleep with that blonde whore who can't even keep her legs shut or wear longer skirts, then he can have her. Juvia wants no part of him whatsoever!"

That was what she said to him right as we were leaving. She reeked of strawberry shampoo and sakura body wash… wait… _she was in my apartment!_ I have that stuff, and I know she uses guy shampoo, something like Irish Spring she said, so she was in my apartment. _Stupid bitch!_

Uh-oh…the guys have noticed my aura.

"Lucy, are you okay? You look pretty pissed, Princess…"

"Loke," I growl, and slowly enunciate each word. "Stop... calling... me... that! And you should go. I'm with Natsu, Erza, and Gray. They won't let these creeps touch me!"

"We won't?" Natsu asks.

"I am your _nakama_! You should care about me. You wouldn't let them publicly rape me, right?"

"Of course, you weirdo! We are _nakama_. Just, if they simply look at you, I see no harm, after all." He begins a snide comment I know won't end well for him. Erza and I can ensure it. "Lucy, there is, after all a lot of you to look at."

"Sexual harassment every time with this damn Team! Why, why, why?"

"Lucy, calm down, I'll handle this," Gray says.

Loke nods to Gray and leaves for the Celestial Plain. Gray turns to the guys staring lustfully at my body. He yells out over the noise and their inner thoughts, bursting their mind bubbles.

"Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail is mine!"

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me tight to where we are smooshing closer together. My body presses deep into his chest. I look up at him with big eyes and blushing face. He just glares out at the sea of men, then looking down at me with possessive eyes. He bends down to where my ear is level with his mouth, he whispers quietly for my ears alone.

"Okay, I hope you don't mind, but now I may have to kiss you so they leave you alone. If you don't like it, I am sorry, and if I suck, I am _really_ sorry."

He pulls back for a second before descending upon my lips. It feels soft and sweet, but not short. His mouth does things to mine that I never knew were possible. It feels like the ocean on my mouth, soft, smooth, cold, and in constant motion. This is my first true kiss. Loke would give me a peck for a good job. As a child, my maids explained that kissing is a nasty thing and shouldn't be done in one's lifetime except on your Wedding Day. Now I see they are dead wrong! I should have kissed Gray ages ago!

Breaking apart, I suck in much-needed breathes. Gray smiles as our foreheads touch. Smiling ever so slightly, I wrap my arms around his head and kiss him again. I can hear groans, complaints, and even a few 'you have got to be kidding me' from the crowd.

"Excuse me, I need Team Natsu from Fairy Tail in photo shoot room one, please," a receptionist calls over the intercom. We all race to the room. Inside is a male photographer who says to get a group photo shot.

"Kole, Kole Kidman," he introduces. "You all must be Salamander, Lucy, Titania, and Gray, yes?"

Natsu smiles and says, "Hell yeah! This is us! And this is Lucy!" The idiot—even though I love him—has to point out I am new.

Natsu suddenly grabs me by the waist and puts me half-ass on his shoulder... literally. Half of my butt is on his shoulder. Gray notices I am about to fall off, so he stands shoulder to shoulder with Natsu. Then he smiles and points me to the camera as Erza stands in front of me. I rest my head on top of hers and wrap my arms around her in a sisterly sort of hug. Erza smiles and looks up at me as I look down at her. _Click!_ We all end up laughing as the shot is taken. Then we realize, what we do for fun normally is considered posing in here.

Kole smiles and says, "So, any comments about this one? I mean, why did you point out Lucy?"

"Well duh! We do baby Lucy…"

"Hey! Natsu, why are you mean to me?"

"Lucy, it's true. We do baby you, Erza says. "You are the Guild's 'Little Girl'!"

I pout, looking down to her, and stick my tongue out at the Titania. Gray and Natsu pale in fear. Erza laughs, grabs me by the arms, pulls me off the guys' shoulders into her arms, and holds me like a young baby.

Kole, after wiping blood off his nose, speaks. "Wow! Okay, comments?"

Erza smiles and laughs. "We told you, she is our baby!"

He nods and on the two photos he scribbles something down. We all laugh.

"Uh, I think it is time for some couples' shots. Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy are partners. Erza, please tell me, do you have some type of skimpy bikini? Lucy, I know you do, word gets round fast about how you dress… and Lucy, take off your shirt, Erza you gotta take off your armor and shirt."

Gray's jaw drops as Erza unlatches the armor and strips off her tops, leaving her in some random string style bikini top. Under her bottom armor, she has a floral print chemise skirt!

"Wow! O-Okay!" The poor cameraman looks ready to nose-bleed again. "Now, can you two find a way—oh, I don't know—look sexy. And uh, Gray, boxers? Like a sexy couple."

Erza and Gray look at one another. Them? A sexy couple? They look like they should be in a sweat box. Gray keeps looking away and blushing. I swear they are so _**dense**_.

Kole sighs. "Gray, who on this team wouldn't you mind looking sexy with?"

All jaws hit the floor. Natsu looks at me slyly and nudges me to Gray while speaking.

"Kole, I think the 'baby' likes Ice more. As for Erza, she is in love with a criminal."

Gray growls softly as I bop him on the nose.

_**Gray's POV:**_

Did she just bop me on the nose? Like a bad dog?

Ohhhh hell no!

Sneaking my arms around her waist, I grab the bottom of Lucy's shirt and yank it up, completely removing it in one swift move. The camera flashes intensely.

"Lucy, you may be the baby, but I am the beast!" I lick the side of her neck and chill her toned stomach. Then a brilliant idea strikes me. I turn her around to face me and whisper, "Lucy, don't freak out. I'm going to take off your bra and replace it with an ice bandeau, okay? Don't worry; I'll tint it to make sure no one can see your nipples."

"Damn Gray, if you can see them on the picture, I will kill you! But fine, just make it quick."

The string on the back of her bikini is gone. I take my hands on her back, in between her shoulder blades, and then bring them forward to her breasts. I look at her with worried eyes and ask, "Are you sure?"

"Gray, shut up and finish it. I'm freezing either way!"

Nodding, I take the ice spreading out through my fingers and run my hands under, over, and to the sides of her boobs, just so they squish together in the frozen bodice-style tube top. The shaping of it is in a 'uu' and the back is just a straight line. Kole looks at my Lucy and wipes a nosebleed.

"That is amazing! Wow, uh… can you pose really provocatively with her, Gray?"

"With the guild's baby?" I exclaim in surprise.

Natsu yells a snide comment. "Looks like you love a baby girl, pedophile!"

I smile and look to Lucy. "Natsu, what part of her is little? You just miss her because you two resonated magic once!"

Smiling, Kole laughs. "Hey, I need you two to pose now."

I grab Lucy from behind and place one hand on the borderline of the ice bikini top, the other on her face. I lean in to bite her lip.

_**Click.**_

"I love the guild's baby," I say. Natsu smirks.

_**Scribble.**_

"New pose!"

We nod. Lucy, thinking the same crazy idea I am, grabs my shoulders and then pulls me close to her. She pushes herself up onto me, and I bend down to give her better reach. Lucy pulls herself up on my shoulders, flips so that her stomach is to the back of my head, and she puts her elbows on my head. She smiles giddily as I grab her around the legs so she doesn't fall off.

_**Click.**_

We pose again, the last one before Natsu snags Lucy away from me. She stands on my shoulders, and slowly bends backwards and just as he 'clicks' the camera she jumps off, giving the illusion of being in flight as behind me you see this shimmering ice dust in the shape of Fairy wings, and you see her face, surrounded by ice dust, her eyes and face smiling at me. I look back in amazement, and I use my powers to make an ice net to catch her, and that caused the shiny dust in the air before it formed.

That picture looks the best in my opinion… our little Fairy… the words leave my mouth the same moment Natsu and Erza say the same thing. Kole even has sparkling eyes. The poor bastard, she is our Lucy, our baby! He can't have her.

Natsu comes and takes her away from me as soon as I set her down. When Natsu and Erza are sent up, they have an awkward time. Erza looks to him, and then he looks to her in pity. Erza has had a thing for violent photos; Natsu knows his won't end well.

_**Natsu's POV:**_

Lucy puts her bikini top back on as the ice bandeau melts faster than expected, she swears lightly as she is colder than normal.

Well, there goes the baby… HAH! Baby my ass! Erza sees her as the baby, the rest of the guild save the Team Natsu knows! Heh, I could have asked, Freed and he would have said yeah, she is the baby of our guild. Master even admits giving her leniency, or whatever word he used to dumb it down for me, even though I had heard ice-pole-stripper read that word in Lucy's story. He always asks Levy; they have some type of deal, you see. Gray reads her novel about Fairy Tail, and he tells Levy in exchange for the definition of unusual words novelists use. Levy is gonna freak; I found the ending and it had big words, one being intercourse. I will have to ask about that after the photo shoot.

No! I have to be with Erza! I don't wanna die!

Okay Natsu, just breathe slowly in and out, in and out…

"E-Erza, we are up."

"I know Natsu, calm down would you, I don't plan to kill you in the photos, and you really should learn to control your excitement! Honestly… look down! And you think Gray's bad!" She sighs as I look down to see a _tent pitched in the front yard_. Crap. No sooner does she mention that, I get grabbed and pulled to the side by that Kole dude. He smirks shadily.

"Okay just so you know, I think that you, Lucy, and Gray should stay here after the photo shoot for something called _extracurricular photos_…A.K.A. hentai, or pornographic photography. Do you think you three would be interested in it? I mean, Lucy after all would make a great porn star actress. Gray… heh, he is a natural stripping machine! You… you would be the perfect opening! I mean what common straight guy would have pink hair? Also, I would be willing to pay all of you at least 300,000 Jewels an hour, and these things can take up to seven hours. Think about Lucy. She needs to pay her rent somehow, right?"

He whispers even softer so Erza won't hear. Hell, what is pornographic photography, and porn star? _Hentai_ I know because Cana yelled it at me once, but I have no clue what it means. It doesn't sound too bad. So I think I will accept it. I mean what is the worst that can happen, right?

"You, sir, have gotta deal. Just let Erza know there is a special meeting for the three secondary members. She's a Diva when she hears praise."

Kole smiles evilly at the thought of having three more participants to his dirty schemes." Perfect. I assure you; the money I give you three will be enough and won't even make a dent in the funds I make on a regular basis. Hell, the photos we take separately will _not _even be featured in this magazine or any other issue of _**Sorcerer's Weekly**_."

I nod and grin. "Perfect." Walking away, I mumble, "I think…"

Lucy smiles at me, that heartfelt smile that makes me want to stick out my neck for her. Then those eyes, those flash-flashy eyes… they make it worthwhile. She then sends me to my doom. With Erza… crap!

"Natsu, I won't kill you. Calm down!"

"Okay!" Kole begins. "For you, my Titania, we need the Warrior Goddess, Queen of the Battlefield. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course."

She re-quips into her Heaven's Wheel armor, then grabs me and places her sword at my throat, just the tip, but still it is scary. I pale visibly. Ack, I am so very dead! Lucy you have to help me, please…

_**Click.**_

"Another pose, please!"

She changes it and times it just right so it looks like she threw me across the room. "Damn it, Natsu! Don't move around so fast!"

_**Click. Then scribble.**_

"One more, but now show us the Queen sex symbol, please!"

She nods and re-quips into a thong and string bikini top. Grabbing me, she pulls the side of my pants low enough to see the pelvis line, I flush with embarrassment as she reaches her hand close to the flagpole I feel I am getting. After a few more provoking photos Erza apologizes and leaves to go get strawberry shortcake and some sleep after we all heavily praise her.

Now it is just the three of us. Crap… what do I tell them?

_**Lucy's POV:**_

Natsu has some explaining to do.

"Natsu, what words were you wanting a meaning to?"

"Luce, I have a few questions actually."

"What are they?"

"Just say you accept. Gray, you too."

"Flame brain, what did you do?"

I can tell by his face, this is going to be bad. "Natsu!" I growl. "What did you do?"

"Just say that the two of you accept!"

"_We accept! Now tell us!_"

"Kole, you heard that, right?" Natsu shouts over.

"Yah!" the photographer cheers.

"Okay, now explain, what did you want to know from me?"

"Well Luce, I signed the three of us up for the sake of your rent. The job pays 300,000 an hour, so we will be paid a lot, okay? And Gray, I know you would love this. I wanna know, what is a threesome, pornographic photos, and intercourse?"

Those four consecutive words are the words every mom, daughter, and female _nakama _dread.

"G-Gray, help me out here…" I beg, shrinking away.

"Well Natsu, for starters, intercourse happens when two people… a male and a female usually… sometimes two guys or two girls… and they like each other… and then one night when the both of them are ready…" He was blushing and stumbling over his words. "Come on, Natsu! You really don't know how sex works?"

"Ohh! So intercourse is another word for sex?"

Gray and I look at each other and mentally, consecutively, face palm.

"Yes Natsu, and a threesome is sex with three people. As for pornographic pictures… I beg you, tell me that those aren't what we are doing."

Silence follows. Shit… not good. "Natsu!" I groan.

"What?"

"Pornographic pictures are photos of people having sex, doing sexual activities, or in sexual situations or positions."

Natsu's jaw hits the floor as he freaks out. "Well then, I guess we should… well, we should m-make the most of this opportunity. Lucy, you go, first."

I can't help but go since they left me no real choice. We accepted blindly—_stupid, stupid_—and damn it, I need that rent money!

"Fine! So Kole, what do you want me to do?"

"Well sweetheart, just look sexy and use all the swim wear and skin you have to your advantages."

Sighing, I sit on a stool in my miniskirt and the bikini top, bend my knees inward, and place a hand on top of my almost-bare thighs as I give a sexy pout and put on the 'bedroom eyes.' The three guys suffer a bad case of slack-jaw syndrome. I laugh while Gray smirks.

_**Click.**_

"Lucy, have you been doing something we don't know about?" Gray asks.

"Just so you know, this isn't the first time they've asked me to pose like this. They wanted me and Erza to pose together before, so this is nothing new to me. I really didn't know what pose to do besides this. Oh, maybe two more. I found these on accident. Stupid Loke left _Playboy _around my apartment, and being a girl who never saw my father owning one—hell, even when I went snooping I never found one—soooo, I kinda sorta…"

Gray chokes on his own spit. "You looked at one of _those _magazines? Lucy, I never knew you had it in you!"

"Shut it, Gray! I know you would have paid to see my face about when I saw those photos."

"How right you are, baby!"

I take my next pose after hopping off the stool. I then take off my tight mini skirt with speed I hear Gray applaud about. Smirking, I lie on the floor, spread my legs, and then push my boobs up with my crossed arms. I slightly part my mouth as I hear the guys grab their pants and adjust. Smiling, Gray looks down at me and blows a kiss. My eyes widen just a bit before the camera goes…

_**Click**_.

"Gold, baby girl! You are gold!" Kole screams in excitement.

I gulp at my next shot… crap, crap, crap! Okay… breathe… I can do this.

I kneel as I grab the strings keeping me covered. I sigh and tug the strings and let the bikini top falls off. I give a small 'eep' as the cold air hits my bare breasts. Gray watches and hums a song that Natsu knows by some random act of God.

"I take the spot light, always gives you stage fright… Wish this song would end right, wish that you would stop. Making my head spin over and over. It's over but what if we... If we just pretend. You'll play the love and baby. I'll play the lead! So strike a pose and fake a smile. You're coming with me… I'll strum my guitar, 'cause girl, I know how you are. You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star!"

They dance around the room like idiots on parade. I can't help but love them. Hey, they do know what they are doing… at least, I think. I stand up after stretching out from my stiffening position on the floor and grab a nearby stripper pole. The back my leg slides along it. I grab my stilettoed feet and place my hand at the ankle, bending at about parallel to my hip. My other hand grabs the pole overhead while I push out my ample chest. A collective sound of nose blood vessels pooping could be heard for a quick moment before the sound of gushing blood and hands flying to the nasal recesses is heard throughout the room.

"G-Golden!" Kole screams. "Baby, you are golden!"

_**Click, click, snap, click.**_

"Now we need pairs. First up, Gray… and Lucy, stay beautiful golden. You boys get up there and help her with those group shots!"

I smirk and sigh with a little pleasure as I feel a warm body come up behind me. I don't doubt that it's Natsu, and looking up I am not disappointed. At my distraction, Gray kneels in front of me and hugs my waist. His raven hair tickles my sensitive nipples. I tense as Natsu leans to where his hands are at the topline of my bikini bottoms. I feel a little lightheaded as a primal instinct takes over. My arousal is no doubt smelt by both of the guys.

"Gray, chill out, and s-s-stop moving your head!" I moan.

Gray moves his head again to look up at me. "Why, Lucy? Is it bugging you?"

"Yes, so just keep it there."

"Fine," he says, but then he coughs, his hair still touching the tips of my exposed breasts. I wish I could say I hate it but… I don't.

Natsu snickers and the camera clicks as we are about to arrange ourselves in a new pose Kole stops us.

"You two guys have way too much clothing on. Take some off. Hell, have her do _something _to you two. I mean, I'm not even pitching a tent, and if you two look down, neither of you are!"

I sigh and drop to my knees as I grab Natsu's and Gray's waistbands. I pull them both back and get the cloth halfway off their hips. I grabbed Gray's freezing hand and Natsu's hot one, and I do something I thought I would never do. I place each of their hands on my bare breast. They squeeze, I moan. _Loudly_. They look down at me, my eyes rolling back as they squeeze harder, leaning me back onto a soft carpet. That is when we hear.

_**Click.**_

He is snapping a photo. That is when I get an idea. I grab both of the boys waistbands and rip them to the ground, thus leaving them _au natural_. They gasp, but I take it a step farther. I'm already gasping at the fact that Natsu is cold and Gray is hot. I wrap my hands around each one's manhood. I am then even more shocked when the placid anatomy shoot up like rockets.

Gray and Natsu grit their teeth as I move my hand up and down them. Gray is long but not as much girth as Natsu. What he lacks in length, he makes up for in width. He has to be at least, a standard seven-incher, but that thing is t-h-i-c-k! And Gray, being less thick than Natsu, is a good two inches longer! I then feel each one give a small leap in my hands. I squeak and let go; the boys growl the same exact thing.

"L-Lucy, p-please don't stop!"

I squeak again, completely ignoring the random mutterings of Kole and camera flashes as I focus on pleasing my two newfound lovers. Gray growls as his hips buck forward with each touch I give. Natsu arches his back and snarls. I giggle, but then suddenly, I feel each penis give a giant leap. White stuff comes out. I'm not entirely sure, but I think they are cumming. I drop my hands and lay flat on my back between them in shock at the spurts meet in the middle. Gray and Natsu's cum mixes in the air and lands on my flat, toned stomach and a bit on my face and mouth.

It's sticky, a texture like warm honey, so I dip some onto my finger and stick it in my mouth. Luckily, Kole snapped the picture before I made a face at how bitter it tasted. Soon the spurts stop. The boys pant heavily as the two members fall flaccid again.

_**Natsu's POV: **_

"Best…handjob… ever… Luce."

Gray smirks and pants out. "Natsu…that is… probably… your first… ever."

"Shut up, Gray! I loved every minute of it… I'm sure you're no different! And how is L-…" I suddenly see Lucy laying there between me and Gray, covered in cum and sucking it off her fingers. "Holy crap, that is hot! Lucy, you smell nice."

We smirk as she blushes. The camera clicks rapidly at all we do. Gray smiles and takes off Lucy's drenched underwear.

"Is this what you are smelling, Natsu?" He twirls the article of clothing on his finger. Then he stops and wrings the cloth over his mouth. Juices flow onto his tongue. I snag the bottoms away from him before he drains them all. The smell of sex and arousal is evident on these panties. I let the remaining juices fall in my mouth like a blessed sweet rain. Lucy's smell is better than strawberries and comfortable, something that makes you think that you belong to her, makes you _want _to belong to her.

A feeling in my stomach makes my member rise to the occasion, as does Gray's. Then we decide, if we have been pleasured, what about Lucy? We pin her to the ground, hands tied to the pole with my scarf, and we tie her legs apart. Lucy doesn't object.

As the wet spot on the carpet grows, I smirk. "Come on, Luce, don't waste all your sweet nectar on the carpet. Save some for us!"

She blushes, and I take her upper half while I let Gray service her down below first, after all I want to be the one she remembers, not the ice-stripping mage… the one she looks up at and says…

"Hey fucking buddy, help me out here and fill this empty shell with fire!"

I do as Gray asks and then realize what it was he had me fill up: a dildo made of his length and my thickness. I pale at the sight of the impossibly-sized fake ice penis and say back to him with humor in my voice.

"Gray, I would _hate _to have that size of a dick! Man, I'd fucking pass out from blood loss if it was me. I mean, come on, that thing is fucking huge!"

Lucy scowls at our foul language but not for long as Gray inserts the dildo into her rapidly moistening passage. Gray barely pushes it in when she moans and bucks her hips wildly. She thrashes against the restraints we constructed with our clothing. She moans rapidly and then gasps out a phrase before going animalistic again. Gray stops much to her persistent mewls of pleasure and ecstasy.

"Gray, why did you stop?" she pouts and yanks against the bonds.

"Because I wanted to know what you said just now. Hey Natsu, stop squeezing her mounds and come down here to help me. I'm having no luck and the flames are dying, so it'll be too cold to use soon!"

"Fine, but Luce should talk soon!"

"Fine, what I said was…"

Kole shuts the camera down and shushes us all to be quiet. Footsteps are around, and then low murmurs.

They leave as rapidly as they came, but Kole gets nervous and has us leave. We dress, and he pays us 900,000 Jewels, 300,000 Jewels for each of us, although it was less than an hour of work.

Soon we find ourselves in Lucy's apartment, all three of us horny as hell and wanting to continue that sweet ecstasy. Lucy strips faster than we realized she could and takes out a small black box hidden under her bed. Gray has her put it away as we strip and tie her back up like a rack of lamb. She moans loudly as I begin to figure out what pleases her. Then I remember what Cana told me when we went drinking once.

_'__Natsu, girls have a *__**hic**__* small button called a clitoris. Find it, lick it like your favorite ice cream, and watch what we do. Also find the hole where the *__**hic**__* 'good stuff' leaks out and shove your__***hic***__ fingers in it while still licking her button. If you do, a woman will reward you greatly with either a handjob or a blowjob. I *__**hic**__* am serious!'_

As the flashback fades, I do as she instructed, quickly finding the sensitive pile of nerves that she had kept hidden from us with clothing. Then I lick that button furiously as the smell goes to my head. Lucy pants and mewls, while Gray teases her breasts with something that vibrates. Kinky… never thought he had it in him.

Somehow Lucy gets loose from her bondage of clothing. In a swift move, I find myself underneath her as she straddles my head. She spreads her pink lips, revealing that mysterious hole Cana talked about, and squishes her wet folds down onto my face. I grab her hips and move my tongue as she rocks over me. She screams as Gray tweaks her breasts.

Then Gray does the only thing I could think of for him to help me. He grabs my painfully throbbing cock and rubs it against his own. My sweet and sexy baby then stops sitting on my face and squats above me, spreading her dripping self so she can watch what Gray does to me. And Gray does it so well…

_**Gray's POV:**_

I have no idea why I did that, but it feels so nice, my ice-hard cock rubbing against his hot one. I think I might actually be bisexual with my best frienemy.

Natsu moans into the cumming Lucy. She screams in orgasmic excitement when I feel unexpected warmth. Natsu's left hand grips the tip of my flared and sensitive head as his right hand pumps in and out of Lucy. I groan and thrust into his fingers.

I finally stop grinding against Natsu's member. He whines into Lucy whose legs give out in a sheer flush of pleasure. As I look at Lucy's mouth, she looks at me and then nods. I crawl over to them on the bed and place myself so her mouth is in front of my dick and my mouth is above Natsu's.

I smirk at a passing thought. _I'm no longer a virgin, and I must have bisexual tendencies to do half of what I'm doing here_.

Lucy attentively takes me in as I suck Natsu's dripping cock. Natsu groans into Lucy who moans around me, thus creating my moans which keep the chain of vibrations going. She then gently bites the sensitive tip in a way that I grit my teeth and scream around Natsu. I jerk my head up along the thickly veined shaft. Natsu, the sneaky fuck, started it by nipping her clit just as she comes again to his mouth.

Lucy's continuing vibrato and warm grip around my dick sends me catapulting over the edge. I cum into Lucy's mouth; she swallows it and sucks on my shaft, milking me like a baby on a bottle. Right at that moment, Natsu cries out in orgasm, and his shaft floods my mouth with bitter stickiness. I have no choice but to swallow or risk choking on it.

We then all sigh and unmount from the position we were in. By the time we finish, our dirty deeds have exhausted our darling Lucy. I look outside to see pitch blackness. We place Lucy between us as we wrap our arms around her. As soon as she is asleep, we put a soft nipple from her enlarged bosom into our mouths and suck. We fall asleep like that, waiting for an early dawn so we can wake her up with sex.

_**Good God, I am such a pervert**_!

_**A/N:**_

_**No Gray, you are wrong,**_ _**I am the pervert! Heh I had to write this… XD I just had to, no idea why but I had to! And I would like to thank my lovely editor, Wild Rhov, for editing this and making sure it was salvageable! XD**_


	2. Please Look!

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Shinji01Ikari

Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono


	3. Lucy and her Libido

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I wake up to feel something warm around my breasts, so of course I look down to find Natsu and Gray asleep with my nipples in their mouths. I laugh and finally understand what they would've done if I slept longer than they did. Wow, sad but I guess considerate. I yawned; moving chest up, only Gray feels the loss of my nipple as he stirred.

Gray sighed, kissing my neck lightly.

I, without thinking, exposed more of my neck to him I was half asleep but if he wanted me, I wouldn't deny him.  
>Gray smirked slightly, kissing and nipping along my neck and collarbone. I moaned softly threading my hands in his hair tugging it gently<br>"Not fair..." I moaned breathily.

"What's not fair? The fact you're half asleep and therefore I have the upper-hand? After all we are great in teams." He said with a laugh.

I kissed Gray passionately. Natsu's still asleep…

"Exactly..." I said as I yawned and grinned.

Gray lightly nipped my ear.

I sighed grinning as I kissed his neck and collarbone rubbing over his chest and abs with her fingertips, applying only a small amount of pressure. I was now feeling playful with him so I was gonna play.

I gently then tugged his bottom lip grinding my clothed hips against his non-clothed in an attempt to get him to submit to me, he woke me up, he's gonna pay...

Gray struggled for a moment, frowning.

"I don't give up easily Lucy...I thought you knew that." He said, grinning evilly as he sat up kissing along my face, neck and collarbone.

I arched my back letting out a gasp.

"I never doubted that, but damn it you upped your standards..." I hissed as I then began to grind against him I smirked.

"But I have a trump card..." I grinned as I began to gently stroke and suck his member.

"Hey!" Gray eeped, jumping slightly. "A little warning next time." He muttered, hips bucking slowly.

I laughed softly blowing a cool stream of air on the head of his manhood.

"Please you know you like it either way..." I laughed smirked then began bobbing my head, my lips hitting the skin of the hilt as I sucked using my tongue to caress what my teeth didn't graze.

Gray moaned softly, hands clenching in the sheets.

I did the same faster and applied more pressure as I then deep-throated him relaxing my throat to accommodate for his manhood's length and the depth that he was in my throat as I went all the way down sucking as I slowly came up and when I reached his tip I gave a small tug on it as I moved my mouth down again quickly and repeated this process using my tongue to flick across the sensitive spots of his erection grinning as he was panting.

"Where in God's name did you learn to do that?!" Gray gasped his back arching off the mattress in extreme pleasure.

I rolled my eyes breaking the last resistance from him as he came into my mouth I swallowed as I wiped my lip with my thumb sitting up.

"I have my resources... But every good girl doesn't tell her secrets."

I gave him a seducing grin as I smirked stretching in his button up shirt.

Gray sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine..." He muttered, pulling me back into a kiss.

I laughed and then took off my half of the clothing during the kiss, I unbuttoned the shirt and took off my underwear. I gently straddled his hips.

Gray bit back a moan, kissing along my stomach as he slowly bucked his hips.  
>I met him with each buck of my own picking up the pace when his lips touched my skin; I let out a breathy sigh and moved faster. I in turn somehow managed to reach his collarbone and sucked on it gently nipping at the skin and rolled my hips.<p>

"Fuck…" Gray moaned, kissing and nipping along my exposed flesh.

I bucked my hips against him.

"Gray, I think I'm gonna cu- Uh- uh AHH!" I let out a scream in pleasure as I came, my inner core squeezing him.

Gray gasped as he came almost right after me, breathing heavily but with a small smile.

Our skin glistened from all the labor and the heat from the country as I lay on his chest gently somehow, my entire nether regions were still covered with a piece of drenched cloth...

"Holy shit..." I panted. "That was kind of intense..." I huffed kissing his neck lightly.

"You're telling me..." Gray sighed, wrapping his arms around me and drawing me closer laughing slightly.

I nuzzled into him softly nuzzling into his shoulder enjoying the feel of his arms around me... I purred rubbing my cheek against his neck my soft hair brushing his neck gently.

Gray smiled, kissing along my neck lazily for a moment, gently rubbing my lower back

I moaned softly.

"Crap... Why am I so sensitive?!" I sighed as I kissed his collarbone gently.

"Not very surprising for a Heartfilia you know." Gray teased, nipping my ear lightly.

My back arched slightly

"Ah!" I gasped as I ground myself against him. "Gray..." I begged pleadingly.

"Yes?" Gray said with a sly grin, drawing out the word.

"Are you really gonna make me beg to be touched at all?!" I said blinking at him incredulously as I rubbed myself against him.

"Ahhh hell, screw it... Gray, I want you to touch me please..." I begged rubbing against him trying to create friction.

Gray smirked slightly, rolling his eyes.

"Wasn't going to make you beg, but if you insist…" He purred, kissing me passionately as he ran his hands down my spine, slowly, almost teasingly moving his hips his fingers easing my panties off and I didn't know he was doing it till I heard the soaked article of clothing hit the floor with a shlop...

I moaned loudly moving my hips with his arching my back.

"That feels soo good..." I moaned into his neck gently sucking all over his collarbone.

Grantaire sighed softly, positioning himself at my entrance.

"You're sure?" He asked.

I moaned into his neck.

"Yes, I'm sure..." I said gently sucking his collarbone and nipping the spot where his pulse could be felt.

Grantaire nodded, slowly sliding himself into me.

I gave a long low moan.

"Holy crap..." I said feeling myself stretching to allow him entrance as I gently bit into his shoulder when he tears through something personal, I know it was my hymen and it hurts only a brief moment, my want and need for him blocking out most the pain in my need for him.

Gray gave me a moment to adjust, before slowly moving himself in and out of me.

I sighed as I then let out a long low moan as I bucked myself against him.

Gray moaned as he began to buck his hips faster in time with mine.

I let out a small yelp of pleasure when he hit my G-spot causing me to buck my hips even faster while rolling my hips forwards and back.

Gray jumped, then grinned slightly, kissing along my neck and collar bone.

I fisted my hands in his hair tugging it gently as I let out another moan this one louder and more emotionally filled with pleasure than the last.

"Gray…" I moaned his name as my hips bucked frantically against his.

Gray bit back a moan, kissing me full on the lips, biting and tugging lightly.

I moaned again into his mouth kissing him back with more passion as I looped my tongue around his pulling it into my mouth as I kissed him, my body bucking harder against his creating a lot of friction.

Gray panted softly, breaking the kiss and gritting his teeth.

"Lu- Lucy...I-I'm going to..." He sentence was cut off with a throaty moan as he came.  
>I gave a scream into his mouth as I came, my lips locking over his as I screamed loudly into his mouth, my walls clamping down onto him milking him.<p>

Gray fell limp, breathing heavily as he left butterfly kisses along my jaw.

"You...are...amazing..." He gasped, pulling out of me.  
>I lay on his chest panting as I kissed his collarbone.<p>

"I swear to god, I have never felt that good..." I said my body shuddering from the little tremors that still coursed through me, my eyes fluttered briefly before relaxing as I sighed against his bare chest.

"You are the only one who can make me feel like that..." Gray said softly nuzzling my neck affectionately…

"Same here..." I said; he began to rest his hand lightly on my back.  
>I sighed rubbed his arm gently as he slowly began to fall asleep…<p>

_**Natsu's POV:**_

Lucy walked around the house she knew she dressed like a whore and it didn't really bother her, I mean no one ever acted on it except for the pervs but Gray -who is out at the time... And I was certainly not gonna try anything with her dressed like this, hell I never had before...

Grantaire looked from her book she had in her room on food, jaw dropping slightly.

She raised her eyebrow.

"What I dress like this all the time..." She said gestruting to the dark purple tank top a size to small and the bodice that was three sizes too small that smooshed and lifted her huge boobs up and out, her shorts were a dark back and were very short, her fishnets were as usual on her feet she just didn't have any shoes on not to mention, her hair was down.

"Yeah but only when Levy and Lisanna take you out..." I said, eyes traveling down her legs before I shook my head.

"What?" She laughed sitting in front of me her legs in plain view.

"N-nothing..." I stuttered, tearing my gaze away from the fishnets.

She tilted her head.

"What are you?" she asked as she looked down and looked at him seeing him stare at the shiny black fishnets...

"Oh, these? What about them? They gotta rip or something?" She asked as she ran her hands over her fishnet clad legs trying to feel for a rip...

I looked away, biting my lower lip as I shifted in my seat.

Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"What?" She asked as she walked over to me as she straddled my lap her legs rubbing my hips as she positioned herself on me, and her legs also rubbed my arms; I could feel the fishnets as she settled on my lap.

"You okay Natsu?" She asked tilting her head. She had moved the book.

"Fine...Perfectly fine." I said, rather quickly.

"What?" She laughed then she sighed.

"You look a little flushed..." She said, feeling my cheek.

I shuddered at her touch, before sighing and pulling her into a long and fierce kiss. She kissed me back biting my lip and tugging it gently.

I let my hands travel down her back, kissing along her neck and nipping at her ear. She moaned slightly shifting her hips on my lap as her fishnets rubbed against me. She exposed the side of her neck.

I sucked on her neck, kissing and nipping as my hands rubbed circles on her back, slowly making their way lower.

She then let her hands rub over my arms and tangled into my hair as she tugged it gently jumping when my hands hit the back of her thigh.

"Sorry..." I breathed.

"N-No, it's okay, I li-liked it..." She said as she slid one hand down my chest, her other hand lead mine down her leg resting on her hip.

I bit my lip again, before kissing her softly.

She sighed against me.

"What, is there a problem with you touching my legs?" She asked huskily...

"No, not at all!" I said, blushing slightly.

"Really?" She asked again sliding my hands on her hips, my fingers slipped between the holes in her tights and feeling the skin underneath, I gave a soft moan, maybe I did have a, what was it called? Oh yeah! A fetish for girly leg stuff…

"Are you sure about that..." She smiled turning all sexy on me…

I sighed slightly, kissing her.

"Am I sure about what?"

"That my legs don't bug you..." She smirked then laughed.

"Oh, you have a fetish..." She said rubbing the fishnet against my hands more. She smirked kissing me back then kissing my neck and collarbone.

"Do not!" I snapped, though I still shuddered.

"Don't deny it..." She laughed as she took my vest off. Soon she was rubbing her fishnet clad legs on the side of my hips. she smiled kissing my collarbone as she dragged my hands over her thighs and her lower legs she groaned.

"That does feel good though..." She moaned taking off the bodice which let them achieve almost natural state making them look larger than before as she took off her tank top, it showed that she had only a small bra on...

I gasped for a moment, shuddering. I leaned forward and began to kiss along her chest.

She moaned as she rubbed her fishnets against me and tangled her fingers in my hair again tugging it again gently.

"Oh my god..." She said two small buds could be seen in the cloth of her bra I ran my fingers over them as she let out a gasp that turned to a low moan.

I laughed, reaching around and unclipping her bra, letting it fall off.

It showed the full extent to her chest, her boobs usually looked like DDs and now I could see why, her clothing made her breasts flatter and her breasts were bordering a little larger than an F-size both had pert nipples showing how turned one she was by me...

I blinked several times, before kissing the top of her breasts softly.

"Wow..." I muttered.

"What?" She asked breathily... Her chest heaved against mine I could feel her pert nipples gently teasing the skin of my chest... She moaned slightly.

"That feels nice..." She moaned.

I smiled, scooping her into my arms and moving into the bedroom. I laid her down kissing down her neck, chest and stomach. I sucked her nipple into my mouth and rolled it around in my sharper teeth with my tongue getting a feel for the pert bud… It tasted as it smelled which was of Lucy.

Luce smiled blushing slightly moaning... I then bit down on her nipple gently

"Ahhh!" She yelped as she felt something in her stomach...

"Natsu... please..." She begged softly rubbing her thighs together... She began to tug off her shorts and somehow left her fishnets on, she latched her legs around my waist...  
>I nodded, pulling off my pants and kicked off my sandal-like shoes, kissing her as I did so.<p>

She sighed and arched her back as she kissed me back still tugging my hair gently.

She gently dragged her nails down my back not very hard... I moaned and then sighed.

"Come here…" I growled softly pulling her to me, her hands on my chest the other in my hair as we kissed. I waited for her to get comfortable as she then began to slide herself down on top of me, I groaned again as I felt her surround me.

"Oh Kami! Luce!" I gasped out again as she let out another moan. I started out at a rhythmic pace as she then begged for faster I obliged and pounded into her faster grabbing her hips to meet mine with a mind numbing force as she made little cries that got louder and longer as I pounded her. She yelled my name as I hit her G-spot repeatedly…

"N-Natsu, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" she didn't even finish her sentence as she came screaming my name at the top of her lungs I came with her my yell of her name resonating as one for a moment before we moth collapsed to the bed's mattress, I sighed as she gently rolled off of me, I was rubbing her back as she fell asleep... I watched her sleep smiling softly. She looked like an angel with her gold hair a halo around her... Soon I too fell asleep next to her.

_**A/N: YO! And … I present to you, chapter 2! And this contains three solo lemons with in the time zone of one day, apparently Gray left to go grab some things form his apartment, I'm assuming condoms and birth control, all for him, Natsu and Lucy XD So I have updated I know it is pretty short but let's face it, 3 lemons, and all done in the wee hours of 1:53 am will do that to a person though so I apologize if it is crap… XD**_


End file.
